One Year
by bighdancer1126
Summary: Oliver and Lily have finally started dating. But now Oliver has to move away for a year. Lily's best friend, Joe Jonas, sees this as the perfect time to show Lily his true feelings for her. Loliver then loe.


(A/N: So, in this story, Lily, Oliver, and Joe are all juniors

**(A/N: So, in this story, Lily, Oliver, and Joe are all juniors. The Jonas' have a record deal but they aren't famous yet. And Miley isn't around as much.)**

Lily woke up to the annoying sound of the buzzer of her alarm going off. She peeked open an eye to see the time, 9:30. Way too early on a Saturday morning. Nevertheless Lily pulled off the covers and grudgingly dragged her feet out of bed. Lily would have slept in until noon if it was up to her. This morning was different though. Lily couldn't stay in bed anymore with her thoughts. Lily needed to be busy to get her mind off of him.

Who is him? Oliver of course. When Lily learned that he was moving to a little town in Indiana, she didn't even feel the pain at first, she was just so numb. Why did Oliver have to move? When his mom got transferred, the whole family had to uproot their life and move.

"Lily, I have something to tell you," Oliver said, not being able to look Lily in the eyes.

"Go ahead," Lily said, not really paying attention to Oliver. After all Channing Tatum was on the television screen. Who can really tear their eyes away from that work of art?

"Seriously Lil, you need to focus on what I am saying. You're not gonna be happy about what I am gonna tell you," said Oliver.

That got Lily's attention. Oliver was rarely overly serious. Oliver and Lily had been dating solidly for about four months, since Prom. Both had shown up to the dance without dates, and they ended up spending the whole night together. By the end of the night, they realized they were meant to be more than friends. The two had been inseparable since. They still hung out with Miley, but she was really busy being Hannah at the moment.

"Ok, Oliver. You have my full attention," Lily said, putting the movie on pause. She looked at Oliver. First at his mouth. She could stare at his mouth for days at a time. There was absolutely nothing wrong with his mouth. He had the most perfect lips on the western coast. Just the right size and softness. Then Lily looked at Oliver's nose. It too was perfect. Although it was a bit big, it fit perfectly on Oliver's face. Then Lily finally rested her gaze on Oliver's eyes. Lily was shocked at what she saw in his eyes. Usually she could get lost in them forever and never have to come back up for air. But today she saw despair and fear.

"Lily, I don't know how to tell you this. I'm moving. To Indiana," Oliver's voice shook as he dropped the bomb on Lily.

Immediately Lily felt as though she might pass out. Everything around her suddenly got lighter and she couldn't feel her body. But she was brought back down to earth when Oliver's arms smothered her in a tight hug. Suddenly all the emotions flattened her like a semi-truck.

"What do you mean you're moving to Indiana?" asked Lily.

"My mom got transferred. We are leaving in three days," said Oliver. He could barely contain himself. He had known Lily his whole life and he had been in love with her for a good two thirds of his life. He just never got the courage to do anything about it until Prom night. He had never seen Lily look so beautiful. Oliver thought Lily always looked beautiful, but that night, she had a certain glow about her that was tangible throughout the whole room.

"Three days," whispered Lily.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I don't know what I am going to do without you always by my side," said Oliver.

Lily and Oliver were thinking the same thing. Neither of them believed in long distance relationships. It is not fair to either of them if they can't be with each other in the same city. Lily loved Oliver as much as he loved her. She could barely think about not being able to run across the street to see his dazzling smile.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Lily.

"Well, don't know for sure. Here is the thing: my mom's transfer is only for one year. So I will be coming back, but I not coming back for 365 days. I think for the next year, we should just take a break from each other. You know, separation makes the heart grow fonder," Oliver tried to joke.

One whole year without Oliver seemed nearly impossible. But hey, he is coming back in one year. It can't be that bad, thought Lily.

"I don't know what I am going to do without you," said Lily. But she agreed with Oliver. Separating for the one year was probably the best thing

Three days later, Lily said good-bye to Oliver.

"It's not good-bye. It's just until next year," said Oliver trying to convince Lily, and himself, that everything was going to be ok.

"I love you," said Lily.

"I love you, too. So much," said Oliver

Lily reached over to kiss Oliver's perfect lips. Even though Oliver's parents were watching, the two couldn't let go of each other. Then Oliver's mom announced it was time to go. Oliver gave Lily one last peck before leaving.

That was almost a month ago. Oliver has settled well in Indiana, he even made the soccer team. Lily was still numb. And it showed. All of her friends noticed the difference in Lily. One of Lily's friends noticed the change the most though. His name is Joe Jonas.

The Jonas' have lived next door to Lily for about five years. Over the years, Lily and Joe had become really good friends. They even spent the night at each other's houses until their parents made them stop. But, since Lily started dating Oliver, the two had stopped hanging out as much. There was just one detail that had developed over the past five years. Joe had a huge crush on Lily.

Lily never noticed. But everyone else did. Even Oliver saw Joe's crush on Lily. Oliver didn't do anything about it though because Joe was good friends with Lily. Joe had even planned on asking Lily to Prom, but he chickened out at the last minute. Joe kicked himself in the head every time he saw Lily and Oliver together after Prom.

Now that Oliver was out of the picture, Joe found the opportunity to be Lily's shoulder to cry on.

The next day at school, which happened to be a Friday, Joe asked Lily if she had any plans for the night.

"No, I think I'm just gonna rent a movie and stay in for the night," said Lily.

"Well, do you want some company? You still seem really out of it. I could cheer you up," asked Joe.

Lily thought about it for a moment. Joe was one of the funniest people she knew. When he was around her, she always had a good time. Lily really did need to get out of her funk. The perfect way to do that was to have a fun night with Joe.

"Sure, Joe! That sounds awesome. I could really use the company. How about you come over around seven," said Lily.

On the inside, Joe was ecstatic. He had kind of a date with Lily!

"Yeah, I'll be there at seven. I'll even bring the popcorn!" said Joe.

This is gonna be a fun evening, they both thought to themselves.


End file.
